onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Py Berry Match
Data Carddass One Py Match! '''(データカードダス ワンピーベリーマッチ！) is a Japanese arcade fighting video game. The game is based on the usage of cards which can be read by the arcade machine and unlock playable characters and their attacks/abilities. The graphics resemble the One Piece: Grand Battle! series' graphics. Recently a version for smartphone has been released under the name '''Data Carddass One Py Match AR! Card System There are two types of cards: Character Cards Each card is dedicated to a character and one of his moves. EX Cards Each card is dedicated to a specific event or character from the story. Plate System The plates can be in Bronze, Silver, Gold or Limited version. Data Carddass One Py Match! Data Carddass One Py Match! (データカードダス ワンピーベリーマッチ！) is the first version of the game and follows the story until the end of the Post-War Arc. Data Carddass One Py Match IC! Data Carddass One Py Match IC! (データカードダス ワンピーベリーマッチアイシー！公式サイト) is the second version of the game released in occasion of the two year timeskip that occurred in the manga and anime. All the older characters got updated cards and a lot of new characters have been released. List of Cards 7 ordinary "waves" have been released in addition to a special promotional one. Each wave consists of: *''52 Character Move Cards'', which is divided in two parts. One is about the latest arc and one resumes the older arcs from the beginning of the series. *''6 EX Cards'', relative to events of the actual arc or resuming arcs. *''Special Cards'', not always present. First Wave (第1弾) It covers the Return to Sabaody Arc and covers all arcs from the Romance Dawn Arc to the Syrup Village Arc. Second Wave (第2弾) It covers the first part of the Fishman Island Arc up until the invasion of Ryugu Palace by Hody Jones and the second part of the East Blue Saga from the Baratie Arc to the Arlong Park Arc. Third Wave (第3弾) It covers the Fishman Island Arc up until the fight between Luffy and Jinbe and covers all arcs from the Loguetown Arc to the Little Garden Arc. Fourth Wave (第4弾) It covers the flashback of Fisher Tiger, Drum Island Arc and Davy Back Fight Arc. Fifth Wave (第5弾) It covers the battle of Gyoncorde Plaza and Alabasta Arc. Sixth Wave (第6弾) It covers the end of the Fishman Island Arc and the Enies Lobby Arc. Seventh Wave (第7弾) It's dedicated to the upcoming One Piece Film Z, the films One Piece Film: Strong World, Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura, Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates and OVA Episode 0. Promotion Card (プロモーションカード) It's a special release used for publicizing events and Merchandise, as One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World and One Piece: Pirate Warriors. Data Carddass One Py Treasure World '' Data Carddass One Py Treasure World'' (データカードダス ワンピース ワンピートレジャーワールド) is the latest version of the game, dedicated to the New World and One Piece Film Z. Also, the Plate System is introduced. List of Cards First Wave (第1弾) It covers the sailing to the New World and the One Piece Film Z. Second Wave (第2弾) It covers the sailing to the New World, the One Piece Film Z and zooms on the Shichibukai before the timeskip. Promotion (プロモーション) It covers the One Piece Film Z. List of Plates Gallery One Py Berry Match Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster of first game Berry play.png|Screenshot of a team ready to fight Berry Crew.png|The main crews Character Cards External Links *One Py Berry Treasure World Official Website (Japanese) *One Py Berry Match IC! Official Website (Japanese) *One Py Berry Match! Official Website (Japanese) Navigation Category:Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Video Games